minecraftrpingfandomcom-20200215-history
RP:Zombie Apocalypse
This RP, the Zombie Apocalypse, is th first RP on this Wiki. In it, John Hiss's newest creation, Personality Changer, accidentally makes Zombies want to kill every creature in Minecraftia, including other monsters! Anyone is free to join! Members *Shacho *Race6000 *Wrath96 *Rguy3 Characters *John Hiss *Cyper *Steve (Shacho) *Shov'Kiin *Blade the assasian *Rogue Master (Herobrine) *Sir Inkers *Cody Miles *Captain Steel *SCP-6483 Story Prolouge John Hiss: YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I COMPLETED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cyper: What exactly is- John Hiss: WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cyper: MAAAAASTER! John Hiss: *startled* yes, Cyper? Cyper: What, exactly, is your creation? John Hiss: This IIIIIIS- A PERSONALITY CHANGER! Cyper: And, what will you use it for, exactly? John Hiss: Making Steve forget I ever existed, that's what! (trips and falls onto the machine) Ow.... Cyper: I think the machine broke. John Hiss: I'll fix it later. Meanwhile.... Zombie: *walking around, ignoring stuff, and then begins starring at Steve's house* House... Human... Steve: Seriously. THese Zombies think they can defeat me?! They're so stupid.*kills the Zombie* *hundreds of zombies begin showing up* Steve: This could be bad! Meanwhile.... Blade: Whats with all these zombies sieging my house! I`ll have to ask Rogue master about it, he always seems to know whats going on. Blade climbed the latter to his roof, and jumped past the huge crowd of zombies without them even noticing. Blade Ran as fast as he could, killing monsters when he had to, all the way to the rouge masters outpost. Blade: Rouge master, whats with all the zombies! Rouge Master: I think a some genuis Creeper named John Hiss created a machine! It changed the way all the zombies acted. Blade: What will we do? Rouge Master: Just hold them off. But I have a mission for you. Blade: I guessing you want me to assasinate john hiss, and shut off his machine? Rouge Master: Yes I want you to assisanate john hiss, but not for the reasons you think. I want you to kill him because I have had many problems with him. But beware, he is very dangurous, and has many dangurous machines. He lives in very far away lands, his lab is underground. Blade: Ok, I understand. One more thing, how much will you pay me? Rouge Master: 200 Gold ingots. Blade: Ok I will set out imediantly. Blade gathered his things and set out on the long journey. While he was walking he saw a large village in a distance. Back to John Hiss.... Cyper: MASTER! The Zombies are breaking through the defences! John Hiss: QUICK! To the escape ship! Chapter 1: The Crash *the escape ship arrives at Shov'Kiin's location* Shov'Kiin had started on his journey in the middle of the night. He was swinging his pickaxe wildly, confused on why there were SO MANY FREAKIN' ZOMBIES! Eventually, his pick broke. So he started punching the living crap out of the zombies. After noticing there was a never ending hoard, he got even more angry. He then looked up, seeing the Escape Ship. Shov'Kiin:"What the heck is that...?" *a robotic arm comes out of it and pulls Shov'Kiin into it* John Hiss: Hey Shov'Kiin! Shov'Kiin, having blanked his mind so that he can fight the zombies, had forgotten John Hiss even existed. When he got in the ship, he asked John Hiss a question! What else would he ask? XD Shov'Kiin:"Oh, John Hiss... Why are all these Zombies here?! Your a scientist, you should know." Shov'Kiin then started mourning over the loss of his Pickaxe. He. LOVES. His pickaxe. Shov'Kiin:"Whoever caused this... Grr..." John Hiss: I really have no idea myself. Oh, and just so you know- we're going to be picking up Sir Inkers. Shov'Kiin:"... I'm not sure I met him... Maybe I did, but I had to blank my mind so I was focused on fighting the zombies." *they arrive at Sir Inkers pond, and bring him into the ship* Sir Inkers: Nice ship you got there! So, what's the plan? John Hiss: We flee to my moon base, were we prepare to unleash a counter-attack against the zombies. Shov'Kiin:"Wait, the moon?!" *an explosion is heard* Sir Inkers: What the blue blazes?! Cyper: Master! The engine has malafunctioned! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH! John Hiss: OHNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shov'Kiin gets enraged by the fact that technology might of doomed them all. Shov'Kiin:"This is why us dwarves don't use technology often, if ever! TAKE COVER!" *the ship then crashes* Back to Blade.... Blade watched as the ship crashed. He had thrown rocks in the engine, then he had Jumped on the top and cut through to the engine, he slammed his sword up agianst it, then jumped out. He would get John yet. Blade: Come out and fight me John Hiss! Blade goes into hiding just as John comes out of the ship. John Hiss: *'''Groans* Who are you? 'Blade: 'A kid? This is the great John Hiss? 'Laughs' '''John Hiss: Show yourself! Blade: ''I just have to wait until he turns around. Then I`ll throw this needle threw his heart.'' John slowly turns around trying to see who is talking to him. Until his bac is to Blade. A needle comes wistling threw the air just about to hit john when.... Cyper: '''Master! Look out! Cyper jumps in front of John, and the needle hits him instead. The needle goes half way threw Cypers body, before it stops. '''John Hiss: '''Cyper! No! '''Cyper: Don`t.... worry.... you can repair me..... master..... * Shuts down for the time being * Blade jumps out of his hiding place, He lands right in front of John. He pulls out a sword, twirls it around, and stops it at Johns chest. Blade: '''Time to die! Shov'Kiin Suddenly appears behind Blade. '''Shov'Kiin: '''Leave him alone! Blade does a front flip, kicking Shov'kiin in the chin, and scratching John down his face with his sword. John hiss is about to explode, when Blade jumps away. '''Blade: '''how many of you are there? '''John Hiss: *explodes, but respawns after that in the same spot* You are finished, mister! Sir Inkers: *squirts ink on Blade's face* John Hiss: Disgusting. Sir Inkers: Hey, it's what I do! Blade: '''GRRRRR! No your finished. He throws mutiple assasian needles, and one clips Johns leg, and another one pins Siir inkers by the blubber to a tree. He quickly wipes the ink off. *Cyper's self repair system boots in, and begins repairing himself, without Blade knowing* '''Back to Steve.... Steve: What is that fire over there? Zombie: Brains.... *gets killed by Steve* Steve: I'll go investigate. Rouge Master sees steve walking by the desert. Rouge master: '''Hello steve, long time no see. '''Steve: Do I know you? Rouge Master: Yes I am your brother...... HEROBRINE!!!!!!! *Pulls off hood* Steve: I don't have time to deal with you. I'm going to investigate that fire. Herobrine: '''I sent that fool, blade to unknowingly kill your nemesis, John Hiss! Chapter 2: Battle in the Jungle *Cyper's self repair system finishes, and Cyper is as good as ever* '''John Hiss: *about to be killed by Blade* Blade: Time to die! Blade swingss his sword. *a laser blast knocks the sword out of Blade's hands, and and an electric net gets thrown over Blade* John Hiss: Thanks Cyper! Cyper: You're welcome, master. *facing Blade* Give up already! Blade: '''I can`t! You are evil, I must kill you! Plus I need the money to get my revenge! '''Cyper: Should I blow you up or roast you? Hmmmm.......... Sir Inkers: Can someone get these needles out of my tentacles? Shov'Kiin's head tilts. He looks as though he's been betrayed. Shov'Kiin takes out an axe. Shov'Kiin:"W-what is this about John Hiss being... Evil?" John Hiss: I'M NOT EVIL! I SWEAR! This dude just came out of nowhere, thinking I am evil! I've never done ANYTHING evil! Shov'Kiin looks at Blade, then back at John Hiss. Shov'Kiin:"I want to know what both of you know about this apocalypse of zombies. And of all of it, I want Proof." John Hiss: I don't now anything about this Zombie apocalypse! I SWEAR! Blade: '''Rouge Master told me that John Hiss made a machine that changed the way all the zombies acted, so they would attack us. Rouge Master also hired me to assasinate him. I have to get The two hundred gold ingots so I can buy supplies. I need it to get my revenge. I swore I would ever since I was a kid! '''Shov'Kiin:"Where is your proof of that, or even that he did it on purpous? HE'S A KID!" Cyper: *realises something* Master, remember the Personality Changer? John Hiss: Yes, I do. Why? Cyper: Well, maybe when you tripped on it and broke it, it could've accidentally altered the Zombies' personalities. John Hiss: .............................. Blade: '''So.... Your not evil..... Then I won`t kill you.... Just let me go..... I only kill evil...... Because they killed everyone..... and destroyed everything. '''Shov'Kiin:I, for one, will let you go back to wherever you live... John has to make up his mind, and such. But John, we need to turn off or destroy that machine you made." Blade: '''Wait, I can help you... Stop this. '''John Hiss: But, there are TWO problems. One: Our ship is totally trashed, and two: we are lost in a Jungle. Blade: '''Give me my needles, and get me out of this net, I can climb up on top of a tree and see where the edge is. '''Shov'Kiin:"Okay." Shov'Kiin walks over and gets the Net off of Blade. He then proceeds to give the needles to him, which were stuck in Sir Inkers if I'm right. Meaning painful pulling had occurred. Because Shov'Kiin isn't very considerate when it comes to that stuff. Blade jumps on top of the tree, using his needles to climb up the tree. Blade: 'I see an end.... To the east lets get going! I also don`t see any evil mobs of people that destroyed my village, or any evil mobs of zombies. ''Shov'Kiin nodded, and looked at John. '''Shov'Kiin:"Let's go." Despite the fact Shov'Kiin seemed to trust Blade, he actually was very cautious about him. He hasn't known him well enough to fully trust him. As the three where walking out of the jungle, the sun was setting. They saw a large villlage in the distance, just as zombies where starting to appear. John Hiss: I'm getting tired. I think we should rest. Blade: '''*Groans* I was afriad you`d say that. I hate that village. But whatever you guys want to do. '''John Hiss: Not there, here. Where we are right now. Blade: 'Ok! I start setting up camp. Blade starts pitching tents. ''Shov'Kiin, using stone he took with him, built a stone hut and placed a bed he took from home on the ground of the hut. He. HATES. Tents. '''Back to Steve.... Steve: *watching* Good. They're asleep. *draws his sword* Prepare to- Zombie: bRaInS! *falls onto Steve, you falls onto the ground. Steve: GET OFF ME, YOU WRETCHED- John Hiss: *wakes up because of the commotion* WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! Cyper: Weapon systems are fully functional! Steve: BAD ZOMBIE! *a horde of Zombies shows up* Blade: 'Run for the hills, in other words, the village! ''Shov'Kiin gets out of his tent and grogilly follows. He pulls out his Axe and drags it across the ground. He was tired. '''Shov'Kiin: "It's just a human..." Yawn. Shov'Kiin: "He probably aint all that deadly..." He follows them anyway. He's half asleep, though. Blade: Oh yah, just a harmless human! Its a harmless human and a horde of zombies! ''Just as they where entering the village, you could see Blade looking about, remebering things. '''Steve: *sees John Hiss* You..... John Hiss: Cyper! Attack him! Cyper: Yes master! Shov'Kiin, ignoring the fact that John Hiss was probably going to either get hurt or possibly slaughtered by Steve, looks at Blade. Shov'Kiin:"What's the matter?" Blade: 'I used to live here. All my friends and family where killed here. I was having such a good, ''normal life. evil people came here. They attacked my village and killed everyone. My parents hid me in a secret place. And I was the only survivor. No my only goal is to someday get my revenge. I wan`t to fight evil and protect people from it, so they don`t have to go through what I did. I thought you guys and John where evil. Thats why I tried to kill you. Shov'Kiin nods. '''Shov'Kiin: "I think understand. You want revenge against all evil, to avenge those who died that day, am I correct?" Blade nodded sadly, and began kicking steve all over the place. Cyper: *fires tons of lasers at Steve* Steve: *rushes towards John HIss, and prepares to impale him* Shov'Kiin see's Steve about to impale John, and rushes behind Steve and grabs him by the neck. Shov'Kiin:"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your head off..." Blade: 'I don`t negotiate with evil, especially ones that try to hurt my friends. ''Blade throws multiple needles, and pins steve to a tree by his shirt. 'Blade: '''Now hes at our mercy. ''Shov'Kiin takes his axe out. '''Shov'Kiin: "I wait for reason first. I'm not even sure he's 'evil', persay." Blade: '''I never said that, but he will do anything if he thinks we wiill kill him. '''Shov'Kiin: "Alright then. I suppose he will. My only question is why he attacked John..." Blade: '''Wait... He kinda looks like Rouge Master, except the glowing white eyes. '''Steve: * tears free of the needles, stabs Shov'Kiin (wasn't fatal) from behind, and rushes towards John Hiss* Cyper: '''*hits Steve with a laser* '''Zombie: Brains... *begins chewing on Cypers head* Sir Inkers: '*squirts ink in the Zombie's face, and punches it repeatedly* ''Shov'Kiin, in rage, stabs Steve with the handle, which he sharpened. And he isn't smart. So he stabbed him in like the arm, not the stomach or the chest, or even worse, the face. So yeah. Stabby. Blade suddenly pulls out a huge sword, and slices the zombies head off, then carves ahuge hole threw steves arm, right before stepping on his chest and pinning steve. 'Steve: '*falls to the ground in shock from the stab* Shov'Kiin gets enraged and yells at Steve. '''Shov'Kiin:"GIVE ONE REASON I SHOULD NOT STRANGLE YOU!" Blade held out his hand. Blade: '''Wait, we could use him. Who sent yo here. '''Steve: *lies unconsious on the ground, bleeding* Shov'Kiin stares at Steve, in shock. Shov'Kiin: "No stamina at all, this guy..." Blade: 'FINE THEN. IF YOU DONT WANT TO ANSWER ME. THEN ILL BEAT YOU WITH A STICK. ''Bleeks hood falls off, reavealing his scar covered face. He also begins slapping Steve with sticks, trying to wake him up. '''Meanwhile... A boy stumbles out of a cave in a blast of smoke, coughing. A wolf follows him. Cody: ''' *cough cough* You alright, Wolfie? '''Wolfie: Woof. Cody: Well, I guess it was gunpowder after all. Too bad, we could have used some redstone. Well, anyone around? Wolfie sniffs the air Wolfie: Grr...ARF! Cody: Lets's go say hi then! Come on! The boy and his dog run off, unaware of the pack of zombies behind them. Chapter 3: Attack of the Testificates '''''In an NPC Vilage...... Iron Golem: Villagers! The village is under attack! Quick, retreat to your houses! *the Villagers begin to panick and run into there houses, with half of them try to get into one house* Iron Golem #2: Captain Steel! The Zombies have arrived! Captain Steel: Attack! The Iron Golems begin attacking the Zombies, trying to defend the Villagers. One of the Zombies breaks into a house, and attacks the Villagers inside. Villager: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *is turned into a Villager Zombie* Back in the Jungle....... Steve: *finnaly regains consiousness, and feels shocks of pain because of being hit with the stick* OW! Shov'Kiin raises his diamond pickaxe over his shoulder. He looks unimpressed. Shov'Kiin: "State why you had attacked John Hiss at random! It's as if you want to get beaten into the dirt by my diamond pickaxe!" Steve: Creepers, are monsters. Trying to kill us all, and turn the world into a crater filled world. And John Hiss, is one of them. They must be all ridden of. Shov'Kiin: "...So your saying your racist..." Shov'Kiin grabs his pickaxe with his other hand and smacks it's sharp point into Steve's cheek. Shov'Kiin: "That's what you get for racism!" Blade: 'A village is burning in the distance! ''Blade completely forgets wgat he was jsut doing and starts jogging to the village. '''Back in the NPC Village..... Captain Steel: Quick! Everyone in the church! Iron Golem: NO! *gets pushed into the lava at the Blacksmith's* Following Blade, Shov'Kiin drags Steve by the arms to head to the village. Shov'Kiin: "Oh god... This... Doesn't look good... And I thought Iron Golems can't fit into that little lava hole.... Who cares! Let's see if I got some snow and/or iron, along with pumpkins..." He says that, placing down two snow blocks as as a base, and two iron blocks as arms. He places a pumpkin on top. It turns into a mix of the two. Shov'Kiin: "...Close enough..." The Golem follows Shov'Kiin, destroying zombies which are in the way with both giant snowballs, and it's emense strength, as Shov'Kiin just follows Blade so he can drag Steve. On the village outskirts... Cody: *watching the iron/snow golem's carnage* Ohh, man...That is so sweet! Hey, you! How did you make that epic golem?! He begins running after Shov'kiin, but is pinned down by a zombie Cody: Aw, man! Get off of me, thing! Runs in a villager's house and shoves a stick in the lock, seizing it in place. Cody: 'HELP! ''Shov'Kiin, hearing Cody's scream, and orders his golem to save Cody, as he smacks his pickaxe into other zombie's faces, while still holding onto Steve's hands. Suddenly 20 or so needles wiz through the air, killing 3 zombies each. '''Blade: Leave these people alone! Shov'Kiin: "They're mindless zombies! You can't get through to them!" Shov'Jiin continues slaughtering zombies with both his pickaxe and axe. Cyper: Fires his laser at some Zombies, and ensnares a Zombie Villager in his net. John Hiss: Perfect! A specimen that can be studied so I can figure out how Zombies infect villagers! His name will be SCP- 6483. Sir Inkers: About the name, um....... John Hiss: SCP stands for Specimen Containment Protocal. What do you have against it? Sir Inkers: ........ Whatever. He starts squirting ink at Zombies. Blade suddenly jumps about 30 feet in front of a house, and kills the zombies poundng on the door. The house also was on fire. Bleek rushed in and out with a child and a villager. Tears were streaming down Blades face. Shov'Kiin: "Man up! We got to save them all!" The snoron golem runs up to Cody's house and slams zombies into the dirt, while zombies try to break the snow and metal off of him, with no prevail. The golem proceeds to slam a zombie into the door, killing said zombie, as the golem releases what sounds like a hearty laugh, only with the sounds of gears comeing from within also comeing out. Suddenly, a wave of Zombie Villagers arrive, attacking the other Villagers. Captain Steel: It's no use. Quick, round up the Villagers and get them out of here! They must be protected! *sees the other characters* Who are these people? Cody: 'Hi, I'm Cody. Order acknowledged, Cap'n! ''Cody punches a zombie in the face as villagers retreat to the house. '''Cody: By the way, mind telling me how you're built sometime? I'd like to build my own golem. Shov'Kiin looks at Cody, while bashing a zombie's head in with one hand and jabbing his pickaxe into other ones with the other. He kinda was ignoring the captain. Shov'Kiin: "It was a mistake. Meant to make an iron golem or something, but I accidently ran out of iron blocks, so I replaced the arms with snow blocks. And it's quite useful! Little less bulky, but has more offensive capabilities! Now, keep fighting!" Suddenly Blade jumps behind Captian Steel, and slices a zombies head off just as it is about to bite him. Blade: 'Watch you're back. ''Cody takes another torch and waves it like crazy in front of him, causing zombies to back avay nervously. '''Cody: Well, pleasure to meet you all. Are all the villagers in yet? I think the zombies are getting a little bit...bold. He bashes a zombie with the torch. The zombies, seeing a memeber of the pack on fire, fled for cover, thinking the sun had come out. Unfortunatley, the nearest cover was the village bunker. Shov'Kiin charges in head first into the zombies, who had fled in case the sun came out. He takes out a flint and tinder and burns zombies, seeing how they'll react to that. Shov'Kiin: "This is a little extreme... BUT IT WORKS!" Cody: 'Oh yeah! The villagers are inside, let's try to back ourselves in... ''Cody starts moving towards the house, waving the torch. The zombies get slammed down the well by the snoron golem as Shov'Kiin gets surrounded. '''Shov'Kiin: "Zombies, please." Shov'Kiin takes out tnt and his flint and tinder, and catches some of the TNT on fire. He chucks it at a zombie's throught, forgetting he is in a village. The TNT lands in the zombie's mouth. It bites into it, and it blows, leaving a crater in the ground. Category:Roleplay Category:Story Category:Rp game